Inn League Initiation
Category:Summer Festival Level: Difficulty: Location: Visit every Inn in The Shire Start: The Party Tree in The Shire north of Hobbiton Bestowal Dialogue: 'So you want to join the Inn League, do you? Well, then perhaps you are worthy, perhaps you are not. The rules are simple. 'The goal is to drink six of the beers there on the table. Strong ones or weak ones, it makes no difference to me! But be sure you let me know you are finished before the time expires. 'Are you ready to start?' Background: You have expressed an interest in becoming a member of the Inn League. In order to do so, you must pass their initiation. This is a long race and only the stout of stomach and strong of will can complete it. Objective: * Drink six beers within the allotted amount of time. * The Plough and Stars Inn is on the hill above the Watch-office in Brockenborings, east of Overhill and west of Scary. Head to The Plough and Stars Inn in Brockenborings and talk to the Inn League member there. * Drink six beers within the allotted amount of time. * The Golden Perch is in Stock town centre at the east end of the Stock Road. Head to The Golden Perch Inn in Stock and talk to the Inn League member there. * Drink six beers within the allotted amount of time. * The Floating Log is in Frogmorton on the banks of the Frogmoors, north of the Road. Head to The Floating Log in Frogmorton and talk to the Inn League member there. * Drink six beers within the allotted amount of time. * The Green Dragon Inn is in Bywater town centre, east of Hobbiton. Head to The Green Dragon Inn in Bywater and talk to the Inn League member there. * Drink six beers within the allotted amount of time. * The Ivy Bush is on the Bywater Road in Hobbiton town centre. Head to The Ivy Bush Inn in Hobbiton and talk to the Inn League member there. * Drink six beers within the allotted amount of time. * The Bird and Baby Inn is across the road, west of Town Hole. Go to the Bird and Baby in Michel Delving and talk to the Inn League member there. * Drink six beers within the allotted amount of time. Walkthrough: Accept the quest. You will have 30 seconds to drink 6 beers AND finish the quest. You must click "Finish Quest" in the alloted time. You will then be given 3 minutes to go north-east to Brockenborings and drink 6 more beers and finish the quest. You will then be given more time to travel to the inns in Stock, then Bywater, then Hobbiton, and finally Michel Delving. Advice: This can be done running, but it helps if you know a little bit about The Shire so you can go cross country. Don't waste any time gathering or killing mobs if you're walking. The time you're given includes the time to drink the beers at the next inn. Basically, this is a clockwise circle around the map. Some ales are faster to drink than others. If you have a choice, drink Summer Ale. The last League member is far in the back of the inn and is lying down behind some barrels. Related Quests: Reward: Title: Tavern League Member.